dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Crock (New Earth)
Injustice Unlimited The Wizard recruited a number of children of Justice Society villains to form Injustice Unlimited. They attacked a trade conference in Calgary, which was under the protection of the Global Guardians and Infinity, Inc.. By threatening to kill the captured Infinitor Hourman and the mind controlled Guardian Icemaiden, they forced the two teams to cooperate with them. Artemis's part of the deal was simple: freeing her parents. They had created this contingency plan with the Wizard before they were sent to jail, and Artemis was glad to play her part. She took Nuklon and Rising Sun with her to spring them from Empire State Detention Center in New York City. The others had specific targets too; Icicle, Jade and Icemaiden were sent to retrieve Solomon Grundy. But the beast proved impossible to control, and back in Calgary, his violent behavior provided a chance for Infinity, Inc. and the Global Guardians to rebel. Artemis went after Jade, but the beast still had feelings for the Green Lantern's daughter, he intervened. He defeated Artemis by throwing her at her parents. -36 She was arrested, but believed to have escaped shortly after. Injustice Unlimited II The Harlequin gathered part of the team to get rid of Infinity Inc. Harlequin had already killed Skyman with the help of Grundy, and recruited the Dummy to complete the team. Each took a target to take down; Artemis went after Jade, using wooden arrows to hurt her, and a Grundy-shaped piñata full of hydrogen to finish it off. Icicle encased Brainwave in ice. They made it back to the Stellar Studios, where they discovered that all the Infinitors were still alive. Artemis took on Wildcat, but lost. After the fight, the studio grounds were destroyed, and all the villains arrested. -53 2000 Olympics Artemis competed in the Olympic Games for Zandia. Together with Merlyn and his protégé Turk, she formed the archery team. The event was overshadowed by the injury of American star archer Tina Thomas, which led to a large fight in the middle of the arena. Artemis was defeated by Impulse. A day later, the tournament could continue. Another attack was made, this time on Cissie King-Jones, but her mother discovered the true culprit: Paula Crock, Artemis' mother. She feared her daughter was going to lose, and sabotaged the games. Artemis was not happy, and berated her. She did not win any medals. Injustice Society Artemis was part of Johnny Sorrow's first Injustice Society. They attacked the Brownstone, but were singlehandedly defeated by Wildcat. They tried again, with better results. Artemis, Icicle and Shiv attacked the Brownstone, and Artemis took down Green Lantern with a bolt crafted from Blackbriar Thorn's wood. She then took on Hawkgirl, and won. She had the hawk at her mercy, but when she wanted to finish her off, she was blasted from behind. -17 Hunt for Danny Evans Artemis, Shadow Thief and Copperhead were hired to find a diamond by Kristopher Roderic. For that, they had to track Danny Evans, an assistant curator of the Stonechat Museum, They hunted for him in Punjab, India. This eventually attracted the attention of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Artemis retrieved the diamond and retreated. She contacted Roderic and asked for a higher price, but Roderic doublecrossed her, and sent the local army after her. To make it worse, Hawkgirl stole the diamond from her. She made it out, but barely. -4 Injustice Society II Wizard gathered a new Injustice Society, reuniting Artemis with Icicle. Together, they recruited the other members: Rag Doll, Thinker, Gentleman Ghost and Solomon Grundy. They needed to steal the cosmic key from the JSA Brownstone to free Johnny Sorrow. Wizard contacted the Society for backup. The society turned on them, however, and though they freed Sorrow, they lost Rag Doll . Back in their hideout, Artemis was furious at Icicle, who had known someone needed to die to free Sorrow. He felt no pity in the death of Rag Doll, and revealed he only joined because he wanted her back. She forgave him for his earlier mistakes. The rest of the Society was happy with the rebirth of their team, but neither Artemis nor Icicle shared those feelings. -7 Pregnancy Artemis and Icicle continued their relationship, and she eventually got pregnant. This unnerved Icicle, as his mother had died giving birth to him, and he feared she might be hurt too. He intended to steal a mystical rod that allowed its wielder to become temporarily invulnerable. In their search, they encountered Hourman and Liberty Belle, and had to work together with them to stop Blue Wave. In the end, they let Hourman and Liberty Belle keep the staff as Hourman had been stabbed in the belly (protecting Artemis and her unborn child). But because he made a promise, Hourman stole the staff from its storage and lended it to Artemis so she could give safe birth to a daughter, Isabelle Rose. -11 | Powers = | Abilities = * : Artemis works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. * : Artemis carries her trademark crossbows on her at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow. * : She's adapted her arsenal over time to include various firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Crossbow: A small sized crossbow. * Trick Arrows | Notes = * The Artemis entry in states that Paula Brooks was the daughter of Zatara the Magician's enemy, the Tigress. However, the Appendix in corrects this statement and clarifies that the Zatara foe was unrelated to Paula Brooks or her daughter Artemis Crock. | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Artemis Crock | Links = }} Category:Injustice Society members Category:Injustice Unlimited members Category:Criminals